There are an estimated 1.9 million children and adolescents under 20 years of age living or working on farms in the United States (Goldcamp, 2004). An estimated average of 104 farm-related deaths and 32,800 nonfatal injuries occur annually to children (Rivara, 1997). Comparisons of agriculture fatality rates among young workers range from 12 to 16 per 100,000 workers, about three times the national private sector rates (Hard, 1999). The injuries occurred at a rate of 1.7 injuries per every 100 farms. About 56 percent of all childhood injuries that occurred on the farm are classified as non-work related (NASS, 1999). Work-related injury rates were highest (1.4 per 100 workers) in youth less than 10 years of age (Myers, 2001). [unreadable] [unreadable] The farm is a place where children live, work, and play. Unfortunately the natural characteristics of children and the hustle and bustle of a farm or ranch, can sometimes lead to disastrous results. Farm Safety 4 Just Kids was initiated in 1987, one year after the death of 11-year-old Keith who suffocated in a gravity flow wagon of shelled corn on his family's Iowa farm. His mother, Marilyn Adams, began a campaign to promote farm safety awareness. Today, Farm Safety 4 Just Kids has grown to address many farm safety issues beyond grain safety, has a staff of eight that produce and encourage educational programs, and a network of community volunteers that deliver the message of farm safety and health through educational programs for youth and their families. [unreadable] [unreadable] Farm Safety 4 Just Kids' (FS4JK) mission is to promote a safe farm environment to prevent health hazards, injuries, and fatalities to children and youth. FS4JK's objectives are: 1) Increase public awareness and understanding of the hazards to children on the farm to reduce deaths and injuries. 2)Provide individuals, families, and communities with educational opportunities and resources to make the farm a safe and healthy environment. 3) Motivate and empower individuals, farm families, and communities to make positive changes regarding farm safety and health issues. [unreadable] [unreadable] Farm Safety 4 Just Kids addresses these issues through a chapter system of community people teaching the important concepts of farm safety and health to local youth and their families. These chapters ask for training to do this effectively. In fall 2004 the first New Chapter Training took place in Earlham and Creston, IA. The 1 1/2-day workshop allowed new chapter people learn ways to be effective farm safety and health instructors in their own communities. A national FS4JK workshop takes place every other year and regional workshops take place on the off years. A national workshop will take place in March, 2006 in Des Moines, Iowa. Six FS4JK regional workshops took place in 2005. The purpose of these workshops is to facilitate communication among new and more experienced chapter leaders. Increasing new, unique, informed, and research-based community programs is the goal. Past participants have indicated that the interaction among participants is one of the best ways to learn how to be effective change agents. The training within this proposal will help new chapter leaders initiate strong coalitions within their community, allowing them to be more productive attendees at the national meetings. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]